Icy Dreams
by Tazflyer
Summary: A Freak snowstorm freezes the race for a day or two leaving molly with nothing to do but skate. sorry if summary sucks. First of Oban Songfic Series.


_This is my first of hopefully many one-shot fan fics on I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own OSR or Pokemon, Nintendo or any of the affiliates._

_This also gives a nod to the Great Scott Hamilton._

Icy Dreams 

(This would take place on Alwas between eps. 6-7.)

During the night the wind howls as a freak snowstorm blankets the Alwas racing area in a good 3 ft of white.

The morning sun peaks into the Earth team pits windows as a new day comes to the plant Alwas.

Molly had just shifted in her bed groaning as the sun wakes her up. She sat up and sighed but soon realized that she could see her breath and that there was a chill in the room.

" _Holy Crap!"_ she shivered _"It's like a freezer in here."_

" _But wait a sec. Isn't it suppose to be summer on Alwas?"_

She wrapped herself in her blanket and grabbed her usual racing gear, but as soon as she picked them up she saw that during the night they froze in the shape of the surface they laid on.

" Well can't wear these." Molly said Then she looked in her duffel bag and noticed her first 'Wei Race' uniform along with some long sleeve sweaters and a scarf. 

"_Hmm, this may work."_

After digging though her bag some more she found a pair of dirty ice skates.

"_Wow, I forgot I packed these."_

Soon after she decided on what to wear with her black uniform pants, a pale blue turtle neck sweater with a Cerulean Blue star and a Sliver Creasant moon together just below the collar to put over her Black T-shirt. Molly finished getting dressed and putting on her Pale Blue Snow Boots she looked at her ice skates

"_Well I might as well get some use out of these before the ice melts." _She looked at them again _"After I clean them First."_ She thought

It would be another half hour before she emerged from her room with her newly cleaned white skates in hand on her way to the hanger to suvery the wintery surroundings.

"Hey guys." Molly said as she went by the mechanics. "Morning Molly." Said Koji 

"_No racing today bevause of thr freak snoestorm last night, that means the playoff ceremony has been postponed until the snow melts."_ Said Stan

"Oh OK well I'm out for awhile, Later" Said Molly 

"_All right but becareful we don't need to lose another pilot." Said Koji._

"_OK" _Said Molly as she left the hanger,

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_

Was all that could be heard as she made her way over to the pond area.

When she arrived she took out as small device to check the thickness of the ice so she won't fall though when she stepped out there.

_Beep, beep, beep_

"_OK, so its safe " _Molly said to herself.

She slips off her boot and put on her Ice Skates and heads out on the ice, making a few practice rounds to warm up on the newly made rink.

After she was warmed up she puts on her music player on and sets it to a track that no one would expect her to have on her playlist. ' Yori Konoyama's "Make a Wish" from the pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker Soundtrack.

As she finished setting her music player she skates to a spot on the ice to start her routine.

When the music started Molly cleared her mind of the world around her.

**(I don't now the Japanese words to the first chorus so I'm putting it in English from the other version)**

_When day time turns to night,_

_And the moon shines bright._

_When you're tucked in tight,_

_When everything's all right._

_Slip softly to that place, where secret thoughts run free._

_And there come face to face, with who you want to be._

_So swim across the ocean blue, fly a rocket to the moon._

_You can change your life, or you can change the world._

_Take a chance, don't be afraid._

_Life is yours to live. _

_Take a chance, and then the best is yet to come…._

'_Make a wish' _Molly double axles

_It's up to you._

_Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true._

_You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart._

_Close your eyes, believe and make a wish._

Little did molly know Prince Aikka was around and about himself with a pair of skates heading towards the ice when he heard a beautiful song playing and noticed a pretty earth girl on the ice.

He walks over to the rink and puts on his skates and goes over to her trying to match her moves.

As the second chorus starts Molly notices the second person on the ice but pretends she didn't.

" _All right prince lets see what you got" _she thought

It only took a few steps for Aikka to synchronies himself with her as the song continued when the chorus repeated both did a double toe loop.

As hands touched Aikka too had given into the music and both were now skating like they were in the Olympics.

As the instrumental break played they had really gotten into their routine as Aikka Lifted Molly into the air and held her over his head then lowering her down into a passionate embrace.

When the third verse played they sped to build energy for the climax of the song as the chorus played for one last time Aikka threw Molly into a Triple lutz snd stuck it, then skated back to his side only to skate backwards in to a backfilp (Scott Hamilton trademark)

As the song winds down they go into the usual routine enders w/ a twist

A Death Spiral 

_**A Dual Combo Spin (one leg hooked together at Spiral spin to sit spin)**_

They UN-hooked their legs and coasted to a stop as the song ended.

Little did they know a dark haired man with a gray trench coat was on the hill watching the whole thing.

"_Hmmp, it looks like little mouse has other things on her mind besides racing."_

As they headed back to where they left their boots Molly asked Aikka about his ice skating skills.

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" 

"_Well I was going to ask you the same question Princess, those was some impressive moves."_

"_I had to something during the winter at my boarding school," Molly responded._

As they stared, they started to lean towards each other, crimson rubies meeting sparkling sapphires as their breath was warming their lips, (Molly & Aikka Fans are gonna hate me for this) but before their lips touched…

"_Aikka, Prince Aikka! "_

Aikka's Fencing master was calling him back to reality.

"Goddame_ it Canaan, your timing couldn't be worse." _ Aikka thought.

"_I must be getting back, it was nice skating with you Molly."_

"_Yeah, I gotta go too. Don Wei must be pitching a fit that I'm not in the pit right now." _Molly said.

As they went their separate ways molly turned and said,

"_See you at the ceremony tomorrow and good luck in the finals."_

"_And to you, Princess" _Aikka said smiling.

Meanwhile on top of the hill Rick sees Molly heading back to the pit.

" _Be careful of this prince 'Little Mouse' he may be your friend but he's also you opponent."_

That night both Molly and Aikka had great dreams about their day on the ice.

Please give your input and opinions but don't be brutal, I'm new at this.


End file.
